An Unexpected Friend
by watsonj171
Summary: This is my first fanfic, but I love writing stories, I hope you like it, please leave a comment, good or bad, and be honest, I want your opinion so I can improve, this is a billdip fanfic, don't like it, I'm sorry, but it's my favorite fanfic PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT, if you want to see something, let me know, and I will see if I can work it into the story I look like this Dipper IRL
1. chapter 1

"I don't know about this Dipper, what if he tries to kill you or something" Mabel pleaded with her twin brother.

"If I know Bill as well as I think I do, he won't, he will think for a single second, and accept," replied Dipper.

They were both 16 now, their birthday was in 3 days. Mabel and Dipper both were 5'8" and slender, Mabel had a beautifully slender body that had the perfect amount of curves that made her irresistible for any straight guy her age. Dipper, was also very slender, but as a teen he started to improve himself and he started working out, but he didn't want to be too muscular, so he just made sure he had an athletic build, slender but semi muscular. A sexy beast of a teenage boy.

"Ok Dipper, if you are 100% sure about this, I guess there is no stopping you, not after what Gruncle Ford has taught you over the past 4 years" Mabel finally gave up trying to talk Dipper out of his plan.

"I am sure Mabel, but thank you for caring about my well being," Dipper assured her. "Now Mabel, I need to be alone for this, so that nothing can be done with you, to make him try anything."

"Ok Dipper, just be careful, please," warned Mabel.

As soon as Mabel left Dipper closed the door, and locked it. He went over to the journal beside his bed. He opened it to a page he added to it where he and Ford had done research for a year, and figured out how to turn bill back to his original human looking self.

"Bill!!" Dipper called, and Bill appeared there infront of him.

"Ah Dipper, my favorite little pest," Bill said sarcasticly. "What do you want kid, I'm on a schedule of trying to take over the world."

Dipper then said with a mischievous smile on his face," Let's make a deal."

"Hahaha what kind of deal?" Bill questioned.

"I turn you back into your human looking form, in return, you promise to stop trying to control everything, and just be normal, and then you will no longer be in that 2 dimensional triangle," Dipper explained." Also, if you break your promise, your soul becomes mine and you are my personal slave for whatever reason I desire."

"You drive a hard bargain boy, but I have one addition, when you turn 17, you become my boyfriend, and only I can end the relationship, unless I tell you otherwise," bill stated. "So other than that, you have yourself a deal." Bill stuck his hand out to shake Dipper's.

"Ek te hast nem," Dipper said, then his hand was engulfed in a blue flame, then he shook Bill's hand.

Then bill became engulfed in the same blue flame, as soon as he was covered by the flame, he became made of flesh and bone, and he took his human form. He was 6' tall, and he was very slender, permanently stuck at the age of 18. "Remember Dipper, as soon as you are my boyfriend, I will permanently freeze your growth. You will be 17, forever," Bill warned.

"Stuck at 17, I can't do that, that means I'll be stuck in highschool forever, can it wait until I'm at least 18?" Dipper exlaimed, flipping out.

Bill replied,"I guess I will let you wait that long, if you can last that long." Dipper noticed a devilish smile.

"Bill, we had a deal," Dipper reminded him.

"I don't plan on doing anything against the deal, I just don't think you could handle my love, before you become immortal," Bill inquired.

"What?" Dipper, confused, questioned. But by the time he figured out what Bill meant, he was already out the door. "Bill!" Dipper yelled chasing after him.

Mabel just came up the steps and met Bill at the top of the stair case. She noticed him and smirked, "Hubba hubba, who the Hottie McHotkins?"

"Sorry Mabel I'm taken," Bill replied.

"Why do you, sound familiar?" Mabel questioned. "Holy shit your Bill!"

"That's right shooting star. So I hate to destroy your dreams of finding the perfect guy, who you thought would be me, not knowing that it WAS me, but keep looking," Bill inquired.

Mabel got to thinking and asked Bill, "Who would date you?"

"Your brother, the day he turns 17!" He answered in retort. This of course shocked Mabel.


	2. An Unexpected Friend ch:2

As Dipper ran out of his room, and got to the stairs, he came to a sudden stop, falling to the floor and landing on his butt. Mabel had just punched his chest. "Ah, what the hell Mabel?" He questioned as he got up from the floor.

"How could you make that kind of deal with that bastard? What about Wendy?" Mabel roared.

"Wendy found out that I like her, she clearly has no interest in me, NONE whatsoever. She has that, Justin guy, and that is where I leave the picture." He argued.

"So you're just gonna, give up? All because she has a boyfriend?" Mabel asked angrily.

"Yep. He does really great at making her happy, and he is good to her, I do watch him you know," he replied plainly.

"That's kinda stalkerish. But still, why him? I mean, he is trying to take over the world," she stated.

"Not anymore, he made a deal not to, I'd he does, he belongs to me," Dipper declared. "Now, I have to make sure Ford doesn't see him. If Ford sees Bill, he will try to kill him, or something like that."

As Dipper goes down the stairs, he watches Bill leave through the front door.

Three days have passed since he last saw Bill, it was now his birthday. "Happy birthday Dippy Fresh," Mabel eagerly exlaimed with joy.

"Happy birthday Mabel," he replied very glumly. "Now to wait for the appearance of Bill."

"Oh yeah," Mabel remembered. "I forgot about that part of the deal. I wonder what is going to happen."

As soon as she said this, they heard a knock on the window of Dipper's room. They used to share it, but when they decided to move in permanently with Stan, they got different rooms. "What the hell?" Dipper exlaimed. "Bill, how the hell?" Dipper pondered as he opened the window for Bill. "Oh yeah, I never took your powers away from you, why didn't I think about that to begin with? Doesn't matter, what are you here for at this time of day, it's 7:30 in the morning?"

Bill happily exlaimed, "Happy birthday baby, hope you are ready to be mine forever and always, cause it's time to hold up your end of the deal."

"I know, and I am ready," remarked Dipper. "Don't just float there, come in." With this, bill entered the window into the room, where he made a bed appear, on the other side of the room from Dipper's.

"Since I don't have anywhere else to stay, I'll be crashing here from now until I make a place" Bill inquired.

""What?!" The twins exlaimed in unison.

"Dont worry, it won't be long, I can do a lot in little time," Bill laughed.

A month passed since Bill moved in, Ford and Stan found bill, the day after the birthday, he was ravaging through the fridge. They were actually ok with it. But they didn't know that he and Dipper were dating.

"Alright Dipper, get ready, we are going on a date tonight," Bill warned Dipper. "Don't worry, it won't be horrible, I promise. We are going out to eat at a really good restaurant, called Oakwood Café. A 3 star place, so dress nice,"

"What? Why didn't you warn me yesterday?" Dipper freaked out.

"Because I just thought of it, oh, and I have a surprise for you," he replied, kind of laughing.

When they got to Oakwood Café, they walked in, and we're ushered to a table. "Bill, I can't afford this place," Dipper worried as he looked at the menu.

Bill then said "Don't worry about paying for anything tonight, my treat." He wink at Dipper when he said this. We was very much serious though, he did plan on paying for everything. This made Dipper blush, as he hid his face behind his menu.

After they left the resaraunt, Bill handed Dipper a movie ticket. "No way! We are going to see Baby Driver?" Dipper excitedly exclaimed.

Bill laughed and stated, "Yep, I heard you saying how you would love to go watch it, but couldn't afford to, because you were saving for something else."

When Bill said that, Dipper kissed him, immediately. "Thank you thank you thank you, I really love tonight."

Bill blushed, for the first time in a thousand years. "Really?" Bill asked, seeing how excited Dipper was made him really happy.


	3. ch:3

After the movie, Bill told Dipper that he had another surprise. "Come with me and I'll show you something amazing." They went to a place called Fort Mnt. It was a beautiful place, a sky full of stars, and Dipper blushed when he saw the little dipper. He also laughed and showed Bill his birthmark on his forehead. "That is cute," Bill told him in a flirtatious voice. "You know, there is a sky full of stars and constalations, but all I see is you." He looked into Dipper's eyes, as he said this.

Dipper's eyes were sparkling like the sun in the middle of the night, "I don't see how, I'm not that good looking. I mean, just look at me," Dipper said, insulting himself as he lay down in the grass.

"I am, and I like what I see too," Bill says. He makes Dipper look at him, and tells him, "I look at you and I smile, because I don't know how anyone could possibly be so cute, funny, and smart, all at the same time."

Dipper blushes, and turns away smiling. "Must be someone else."

"Come on, I have one last surprise for you, Bill urged. They went into the woods, and there stood a 2 story house, it was new, and it showed. It was rock on the bottom, and wood on the top, it had huge windows, that went from the floor to the ceiling. It was beautiful. "Welcome home my love."

"This, is, amazing," Dipper stated in amazement. "Wait, did you say, WELCOME, home?"

"Yep. I'd like for you to live here with me," he looked Dipper in the eyes, "Dipper, I love you, and I don't want to live without you, please tell me you will."

"Bill, as much as I love this house, I can't just, leave the mystery shack. What about my family?"

"We are right next to them," Bill replied, pointing though a few trees, at the mystery shack, not knowing how Dipper had missed it.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll have to think about it. But, thank you for tonight, it was amazing," Dipper concluded. Right before he walked over to the mystery shack, he grabbed bill by the front of his yellow, plaid, button up shirt, pulled him close, and kissed him, slowly, and romantically.

This caught Bill off guard and surprised him, so Bill didn't kiss back at first, but as soon as Dipper started to pull away, Bill wrapped his arms around him, and pulled his entire body close, he looked Dipper in the face, "I guess I will just have to convince you." After he said this, he made Dipper wrap his arms around him, hold tightly, then grabbed Dipper's legs and put them around his own waist. "Out of all the people I dated before I was immortal, in highschool, all the way until now, you are the best. Best looking, best personality, best kisser, and that's as far as I ever wanted to go with them. You on the other hand, you are just too irresistible." As he was saying this, he was carrying Dipper to the mystery shack. He floated up to Dipper's window, waved his hand towards it, which made it open, and went in.

"Well fuck you too. I wish I had a guy like that," Mabel said in jealousy. She was in Dipper's room watching TV. "What took you two so long to get home?"

"What do you mean?" The couple said in unison, not realizing that they had been out until one o'clock in the morning.

"It's one o'clock in the morning, Gruncle Stan was waiting for you, but I told him I would stay up and wait for you two. You're welcome, now you won't get grounded for being so late, he went to be at 11, you should've been home at 12," she scolded them.

"Oh, what did you tell him we were doing,?" Dipper questioned. "And thank you." He gave his sister a hug.

"Well, considering the fact that he told these two guys that were making out in the shop today that they were a cute couple, I asked him what he thought about gays, he said he didnt have a problem with it, and that if we were gay, he would support us. So I told him that you two went on a date," Mabel explained. "He then said that he was happy for you two, and that he wanted to congratulate you."

"Thank God," Dipper sighed with releif.

"Oh, also I told Wendy," Mabel said walking out of the door. "Good night you 2."


	4. ch:4

The next morning, Dipper woke up to Waddles, sitting on top of him, and his door wide open. "Gaaah," Dipper gasped in terror. He then sighed in relief realizing that he passed out before he got undressed. He then went down stairs to the kitchen where Bill was cooking breakfast, and talking to Stan and Ford. "What are you doing here this early?" Dipper asked his boyfriend.

"Oh, I was just leaving last night, when I saw Stan going to the kitchen, we sat in the living room and talked for a while, when I said that I was gonna go home, but be asked me to stay seeing how exhausted I was. Now that I'm human, I get hungry, tired, and all other human things," he replied.

"Bill told us about the house he had, right over there. He also told us that he asked you to move in, and wanted our thoughts," Stan satarted.

"And we talked about it, along with your sister, and we concluded, that we agree with it," Ford finished.

"Where is Mabel anyway?" Dipper pondered.

"Right here silly Willy," she laughed walking into the kitchen with Wendy.

"Congrats you two love dorks. Mabel told me everything," Wendy teased. She then walked over to Dipper and whispered in his ear, "and I mean everything, even what Bill told her "

Dipper was really confused about this. "What?" As soon as he said that in utter confusion, Wendy just looked at Bill, then looked at Dipper, and laughed.

"I knew you were cute, man why didn't I get to you before Bill did?" Wendy wondered. This of coarse made Dipper turn more red than a cherry, which made her laugh."

After breakfast, Dipper started to pick up the dishes, as he had always done, but then Wendy took them and said, "I don't think so Do, you and Bill have plans. You best be going up stairs and getting ready."

Dipper still pretty confused, said, what kind of plans, and how should I dress?"

Mabel realized he didn't know anything about her buying tickets for him and Bill to go to prom and told him, "It's ok Dippy Dip, I'll hall you, besides, I have to get ready too."

As soon as she and Dipper got to the top of the stairs he asked, "What are we getting ready for?"

"Prom you silly goose, I bought you and Bill tickets. And I also got you something to wear," Mabel laughed, as she pulled out a black tux, with a light blue vest, a black string tie with a matching blue pendant that almost looked like a stamp,and it didn't have your average white tuxedo shirt, this one was black.

"Mabel," Dipper started, with a Stern look, acting like he hated the tux, "I love this tux. First of all, it's good looking, second of all, it's comfortable." He immediately livened up as he said this.

"Ok, now that we have you dressed, it's time for your hair," Mabel gawked at Dipper's hair.

"Yeah I'm sorry, you haven't given me time to fix it, at all. My breakfast has worn off already, I'm really hungry," he said. By this point it was 5:00 in the afternoon.

"It's ok you won't die," Mabel laughed, "besides, you and Bill are going out to eat soon." Mabel didn't take long to fix Dipper's hair, as she was really good at doing hair. Pacifica, someone who couldn't stand Mabel, or at least acted like it, even paid Mabel to do her hair for prom and other important events.

"Mabel are you up here?" Wondered Pacifica who had just gotten there. "There you are, oh hey Dipper." As she saw Dipper in his tux she turned extremely red, and could barely speak. "M-Mabel, do you mind if we uh, if we c-could, go in the other room, pl-please?" She was in love with Dipper, he looked like he had just crawled out of a mansion, or a James Bond movie. Normally she could hide how much she liked Dipper, but now, she could barely speak.

"Hey Pacifica, you look nice," Dipper commented as she and Mabel were leaving the room. This one comment almost made Pacifica jump out of her skin, and melt in his arms. If not for Mabel hold her arm, she would have 'attacked' Dipper with a fury of love.

"Mabel," Pacifica grabbed Mabel's shoulders, and looked her dead in the face, "Mabel, your brother is hot."


	5. ch:5

When Dipper went down stairs, he saw Bill waiting for him. Bill was wearing a tuxedo shirt that had a white chest, and black sleeves, his vest was a yellow jacket that was in the style of a penguin tuxedo, it had black lines, that made it look like a pyramid. He wore a slender top hat, his tuxedo shirt had two white parts that were supposed to be on top of the vest, which was meant to be worn without a jacket. It also had a piece that attached to the front of the shoulders, and went midway down his back.

Dipper and Bill left the mystery shack, and they went out to eat before the dance. "Where are we going to eat at?" Dipper asked Bill.

"You'll see," was the reply that Bill gave him. After about ten minutes, they pulled into a five star resaraunt called Wine and Dine.

Dipper grabbed Bill's arm and said, "You realize that just one plate here costs like $100 right? There is no way on Earth I could afford that."

"Don't worry about it, I'm buying," was Bill's reply. After they ate, Bill and Dipper left and went to the dance. It was at a really big, nice place, called Wal-nut Hill Farm.

"I love this place, I've been here for a few events, and I know the entire property," Dipper commented.

"Is that so? Maybe we could sneak away for a bit after we dance then," Bill nudged at Dipper. He just blushed and opened the door for Bill to go inside. When they entered the barn, someone saw Dipper with Bill, and made an announcement.

This was not your average, red Barn with three stalls lining the walkway on each side. This was a big, white barn, with concrete floors, the stalls from when it had been used for llamas, were removed, so it just had pillars made of oak, it had high rise ceilings, the roof was not tin, it had shingles. It was also very large, it was a two strory building. Downstairs is were the dance was, but upstairs was a really nice living area.

When this one person made the announcement about Dipper being there, with a guy, everyone laughed, but when when they looked at Bill and Dipper, they immediately quit laughing and started clapping. After they finished clapping, they went back to having fun. Many times people came up to Dipper, complimented how good he looked, as well as how good bill looked. Then they asked where Dipper found such a good looking guy like Bill.

Dipper always just laughed and told them, "I can't tell you that, he's one of a kind. There is no other like him." Dipper went up to the DJ, to request a song. "Ravi? I didn't know you were the DJ for the dance."

"Ugh it's Dipper," Ravi began, "but yeah, they noticed that a few years ago, I took over when the DJ got sick, and I did a good job, so they hired me."

"That's really great, doing something you like, and you're good at, and getting paid," Dipper said. "Do you mind playing a song for me?"

Dipper walked back over to Bill, "Where did you go?" Bill questioned him.

"To request a song, now let's dance," he answered as he pulled Bill to his own body. "Oh my, is that a pine tree in your pants? Or are you just really excited to dance with me?" Dipper smirked noticing Bill's irrection. Dipper saying this was enough to make Bill blush until after they stopped dancing. Then Dipper leaned in close to Bill, kissed him for a long moment, then whispered in his ear, "I know a good place to take off to, let's go there." He said this directly after getting a boner himself.

Mabel saw them sneak out of the barn, so she followed them. Dipper lead Bill to the bride's house, and inside. When he closed the door, he pinned Bill up against the wall. Mabel was not far behind, so not long after Dipper closed the door, she was there, even though she didn't see which one she heard hit the wall, she knew exactly what was happening. So she turned around. When Dipper pinned Bill against the wall, he put his knee against Bill crotch, he had his hands behind Bill's head, so he would hurt it, they were kissing vigorously. Dipper slowly ran his right hand down bills side, all the way down to his waist.


	6. ch:6

When Dipper pinned Bill against the wall, he put his knee against Bill crotch, he had his hands behind Bill's head, so he would hurt it, they were kissing vigorously. Dipper slowly ran his right hand down bills side, all the way down to his waist. When he got to his waist, he moved his hands around to the front, were he unbuttoned bills vest, then shirt, then he slid them off of Bill. By this point, Bill was shirtless, Dipper felt of Bill's six pack and his pecks. Then he slowly ran his fingers down Bill's front, from his shoulders, all the way down to his pants line. When he got there, he slipped his fingers in the front of Bill's pants, noticing that Bill was commando, slid his hands closer together, and unbuttoned Bill's pants, then Bill did the same to him. Bill pushed Dipper's pants down, while they both took off their shoes. Then Dipper kicked off his pants, he was also commando, after he did this, Bill grabbed his ass, and picked him up and Dipper wrapped his legs around him. Dipper then pushed Bill's pants, that were only unbuttoned, down with his feet, and Bill kicked them off.

Now they were both naked, and kissing. Bill was still holding Dipper. Bill walked across the room to the couch, with Dipper clinging onto him, he slowly went down onto the couch, over Dipper. "You ready babe?" Bill asked. Dipper's reply was just a nod. Bill put the tip of his member inside Dipper, who stiffled a whine, from the pain of no lube of any sort. Bill smiled at this, and rammed his entire 9" cock inside of Dipper. When Dipper screamed, Bill started kissing him, so that they wouldn't be heard. He didn't move for a bit, then he asked, "Dipper, are you sure your ready for me?"

"Yes, God yes just give it to me already," Dipper cried.

"Ok," Bill smirked, then he snapped his fingers, and made a belt appear. "Bite this, so you don't scream so loud, you wouldn't want Mabel to hear it," Bill smiled as he folded the belt twice, and put it in Dipper's mouth for him to bite. Then he slowly pulled his member out most of the way, then he slowly put it in until he hit Dipper's prostate, which made Dipper tensed up. This gave Bill a lot of pleasure, and he moaned, right before he rammed into Dipper's prostate. He kept ramming it, making Dipper cry from pain and pleasure. Dipper was really tight, which Bill loved. And Dipper love the fact that Bill was big in length and width. "Dipper, I'm about to cum," Bill warned.

"Don't you dare pull out. If you do, you won't get your dick sucked later on tonight," Dipper winced as he let the belt fall out of his mouth, while also trying not to scream.

"Whatever you want babe," Bill urged, he let out his load inside of Dipper, who also let out a loaf all over himself, from where his boyfriend was ramming into his prostate. "Oh my God, that is hot as hell," Bill said in awe, at the fact that he didn't know that would happen. He kept his dick inside of Dipper, as he licked all of the cum off of Dipper's stomach and chest.

They saw headlights pass by the building, and they realized the dance was over. "We best be getting home, before people realize that we are not there, but our car is in the field," Dipper sighed with sadness, he didn't want this moment to end. Neither of them did, but they didn't want to get caught.

After they got dressed, they snuck out of the back door, and walked up to the field where Bill's car was parked. Mabel was parked right next to them in Dipper's truck, which she asked to drive. "Hey love birds," she giggled, while she was sitting on the hood of Dipper's 1976 Ford F-100. "How was the dance you two had alone?" Hinting towards the building that they had just came from.

Blushing, Dipper replied with such retort, "I don't know what your talking about."

"Hahaha sure you don't," Mabel opened the truck door, and got in. "I'll see you two at home."

After she left, Bill opened the passenger side door of his 2017 BMW M4 for Dipper. Then he got in, "She must have followed us," Dipper stated as he put his face in his hands. Bill just smiled.


	7. ch:7

Dipper was asleep, in the bed he and Bill shared (he moved in with Bill after prom), it was time for him to wake up for school, so Bill who had just finished making breakfast for them, crawled onto the bed over the top of Dipper, he carefully sat down on Dipper's legs, he started at Dipper's waist (Dipper sleeps naked), and kissed him, from his waist to his face. When Dipper stirred, he stopped, got close to Dipper's face, and said, "Good morning my starshine, the sun says hello, it's time for school."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about school," Dipper yawned groggily. He didn't want to get up so he just pulled Bill onto the bed next to him and cuddled up to him.

"Babe, it's time to get ready, if you don't get up by yourself, you'll eat naked, and go to school naked as well," Bill warned playfully. Although he wasn't above doing that very thing.

"Ugh, fine," Dipper groaned. "Can you go over to the mystery shack and get me some clothes?"

"Already have," Bill pointed out Dipper's clothes in the closet. As Dipper walked over to get dressed, Bill slapped his bare ass playfully.

"Are you threatening me with a good time?" Dipper laughed. Bill also laughed and went downstairs to fix Dipper a plate.

When Dipper walked down stairs, while putting on his shirt, Bill had already set the table with breakfast, and some coffee, knowing that Dipper liked coffee. "Now, enjoy breakfast, then I can take you to school today."

"Oh, I normally drive to school," Dipper stated in shock.

"I know, I just want to be with you as much as I can first thing in the morning," Bill grinned. After they ate, Bill took Dipper to school, have him a kiss, and watched his ass as he walked to the school building.

"Dipper!" a voice yelled from down the hall. It was Dipper's friend Tera, she was 5'4". Her hair was very similar to Mabel's, the only difference was Tera's hair was a little lighter, with blond high lights. She wasn't as energetic as Mabel, but she was pretty energetic. She wore a red flannel shirt around her waist, and a Nirvana t-shirt. She also had a black and red striped beanie, with aviator sunglasses on top of it. She also had dark blue skinny jeans, and black high tops (she didn't like vans). "Dipper, who was that guy you were with last night?"

"Bill? He's my boyfriend, and I've known him for years," Dipper giggled. "We've been dating for a month now."

"Well, he's really cute. You two look amazing together," she complimented, accenting the a in amazing.

"Thank you," He responded. All day, Dipper was bombarded with compliments, from most of the school. Even Pacifica, the rich girl who was mean to everyone, told him she was jealous, but not who she was jealous of (it was Bill). At the end of the day, he walked outside to leave with Mabel, who drove his truck that day, when he saw Bill, in line to pick him up. "Hey, Bill's here, so I'll see you at work," he told her. They both had real jobs at the mystery shack now, instead of being there because Stan told them to be.

"Don't have as much fun as you did last night," Mabel laughed. Dipper knew exactly what she was talking about, he nervously laughed and turned a little red.

"Good afternoon sweet heart. How was your day?" Bill said as Dipper opened the door and got in.

"Hey babe, I had a great day. People just kept coming to me and were talking about how good we looked together, and were really jealous," Dipper beaconed.

"Well that's good, I'm glad you had a good day," Bill congratulated. "I guess it's time for you to go to work?" They were on there way to the mystery shack by this point, and they were haveing a conversation all the way there.

"Yeah, at least after this week I can finally by that thing I was saving up for," Dipper sighed.

"What is it?" Bill questioned.

Dipper just laughed and stated, "that's a surprise for me to know and you to find out." Dipper said this as they were getting out of the car, and Bill kept begging him to tell, but Dipper was more stubborn than a donkey. So Bill eventually gave up.


	8. ch:8

It was Saturday, and for Dipper, that meant pay day. Bill was out looking for a job that day, and Dipper was excited about finally being able to afford something secret for Bill. Before he made the deal with Bill he had bought a box trailer, so he carry things from place to place without it getting wet in the rain. So he took the box trailer, hooked it up to his truck, and went to the Spencer's adult store. He had ordered three thousand dollars worth of bondage equipment, online, he just had to take his receipt from he printed from an email, and go pick it up. That was the only way he could do it without them finding out he wasn't 18 yet. He loaded up the trailer with all the boxes the stuff was in, and went back to the mystery shack.

In the mystery shack, he had found a room that didn't have a door knob, just a key hole. This room was sound proof, and he asked Stan if he could have the room for himself, and Stan gave him the key. Now the only person that could get in, was Dipper, the door had a knob on the inside, and locked when it closed. So if you were inside, you could get out. He carried all the boxes from the trailer, to that room, he asked Tera to help him, because he knew she was the only person that wouldn't judge him for what was in the boxes. And he had already told her what it was before he bought it.

"You really think Bill will like this surprise?" Tera asked him.

"I really hope so," Dipper said. "If not, he will learn to."

"Oh my, demanding aren't we?" She laughed.

"Very," he smirked. "Should've seen what I did to him at prom." She was the only person that Dipper told about what had happened.

"I'd rather not," she cringed.

After they unloaded all the boxes, they set up everything in the room, it was ready to have a sex slave, and a master to try it out. This was Dipper's surprise for Bill, and if Bill didn't like it, Dipper planned on making him like it.

Dipper then went into the woods, to relax. He walked a trail that he had walked for years. He could hear birds chirping, squirrels chattering, and he even heard a nearby stream, that he had swam in before. He came to a large clearing, he laid down in the nice tall grass, when he was standing up, it came to his waist. He laid down, and was hidden from anything around. The grass was soft, smooth and cool. It was the middle of spring so it was not to hot, but not to cold either. He often did this when he was nervous about something, or when he was stressed out. He was nervous about whether or not Bill would like his surprise. So he laid there until Bill text him, 'Hey babe, I'm home, where are you?'

Dipper sat up, and answered Bill with, 'I was just walking in the woods, be there in 5'.

When Dipper got back home, he snuck up behind his boyfriend and grabbed his ass and said, "Your surprise is ready for you. Wanna go see it?"

Bill was already surprised by the fact that Dipper was being dominative. He replied, "Of course I am, my love." They walked over to the Mystery Shack, and Dipper took out the key to the door with no knob, he wore the key around his neck as a neck, and he called the room, 'The Lair'. As Bill entered the room, he say ropes, chains, tables with straps, and all other sorts of bondage equipment. "Holy hell," Bill utered. He fell to his knees, in submition to Dipper, in the middle of the room. He was used to being submissive, with his old master in the dream dimension.

Dipper walked over to Bill and asked, "You don't want to be dominate first?" He was used to Bill being dominative over him, in most things. "I am a switch, and I've noticed that you take charge a lot."

Bill smiled, "Sure, I'll be your master this time. Just know, I will not hold back like I did last time." He was talking about during prom.

"You were holding back?" Dipper blushed, remembering how Bill had made it hard to walk to the car.

Bill leaned in and got close to Dipper's ear, and whispered, "Yes, I was. This time, you won't walk back home. You won't be able to for a while. Good thing this is spring break."


	9. ch:9

After Bill and Dipper figured out who would be submissive first, and Dipper undressed, and sat with his legs underneath him, and his hands rested on his knees, with his back straight, Bill took a cat of nine tails, made of black leather, it was new, so it was stiff, and he ran it up Dipper's abdomen, over his shoulder, and said, "Now Dipper, remember, this will sting a little," they were both sado-masochist. After he said this, he took the whip, and lashed Dipper's back. This made Dipper moan, in excitement and pleasure, mixed with pain.

"Is that as hard as you can do it?" Knowing that Bill was just taking it easy.

"Oh, you want more?" Bill whispered in Dipper's ear, as he took a cock ring and put it on Dipper. "Don't mind if I do." At this, Bill reared back, and lashed Dipper's back again, this time leaving nine, red marks.

"Gaaaah! That felt great," Dipper cried out, as his eyes were tearing up from the pain. He liked it though, and he said to his boyfriend, "Take out your stress, and anger. Use me to do that. Make me know your pain."

This pleased Bill, "Stand up," he coaxed Dipper. When he did, Bill lashed Dipper's legs, causing him to fall back to his knees. "Do I need to tie you up?" Bill asked disappointed.

"If you think that is best," Dipper eagerly replied, as he walked over to the thick rope, that hung from the roof. He slipped his hands inside the small loop, and twisted it around his hand. This made his grip strong. "I'm ready master," but Bill, a step ahead was already in swing with the cat of nine tails. They did this for another five minutes, when Bill put up the cat of nine tails, he let Dipper down, and where the rope was, had left marks on his wrists.

They both went over to the bed , when they got there Bill started to kiss Dipper's body, starting at his neck. From there he moved to Dipper's shoulders, where he bit him really hard. Hard enough to bring blood, he didn't know if his boyfriend liked that kind of stuff or not, nor did he care. But to his surprise, Dipper loved it, and he let out an extremely loud moan from pain and pleasure, and dug his fingernails into Bill's back, which just encouraged him. It encouraged Bill so much, that he bit all the way down Dipper's arms, all over his abdomen, and to his knee. He only stopped at Dipper's knees because of gym. He didn't want the bite marks to be reported by teachers.

Right in the heat of the moment, they heard a knock on the door. It was Gruncle Stan putting a note on the door telling them that supper was ready. He knew they were in there, just not what they were doing. So he walked away.

Mabel just just so happened to be walking by, when Dipper opened the door to get the note. She saw Dipper's arms and chest, and said, "Holy shit!" and she shoved Dipper back inside the door. In the room, she stopped, looked around the room, which made her more nervous than a white in church on Sunday. Then she saw Bill putting his pants on, and she saw his bare ass. She blushed because she still thought he was hot as hell. The only reason she saw him was because Bill hadn't noticed her until he turned around.

"Mabel," Dipper started, "please don't tell Stan." He pleaded with his sister.

"I'm not Dipper, don't worry," she confirmed. "I want to help you hide it actually. Why do you think I wear sweat shirts all the time?" She asked as she rolled up her sleeves revealing bruises up her arms. Mabel was single, but she also had a fuck buddy.

"Oh, my, god," Dipper and Bill both said.

Then Dipper laughed," You're not as innocent as you seem."

She took pictures of Dipper's upper body, and showed them to him.

"Stan is gonna kill us!" He started worrying.

"Not if you come with me," Mabel motioned, as she went to her room. She tried to co we Dipper's hickey, with makeup, but it was too dark.

"Do you have an extra sweater?" Dipper asked as he went to her closet to look for one that was not too girly. They were all girly.

"Umm, Dipper?" Mabel hesitantly said, as she held up a black sweater with a skull.


End file.
